Landon Ricketts
Landon Ricketts is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Landon Ricketts was a famous gunslinger during the height of the Old West, and stories of his adventures and fights were commonplace during John Marston's childhood. He also appeared in many gunfights in 1896, and in 1899. Ricketts moved to Chuparosa, Nuevo Paraiso sometime later for a more '"quiet" lifestyle where he serves the people as an unofficial lawman. According to the Brady Games official guide for Red Dead Redemption, Landon Ricketts is of the age of 50 upon interaction with John Marston. Interactions John Marston meets Landon Ricketts in Chuparosa after he witnesses Marston killing three bandits who try to rob him. He gives John a Schofield Revolver to replace his less powerful Cattleman Revolver, and then he teaches John the third level of Dead Eye targeting glass bottles followed by shooting numerous birds in mid flight. Marston then shows his newly taught skills accompanying Ricketts in retrieving a wagon stolen from the bank by bandits and rescuing a taken hostage. John Marston meets Landon Ricketts later discussing with a few locals about the whereabouts of Javier Escuella, although they are not certain if the Escuella they are talking about is Javier or not. Marston and Ricketts then go on a mission to retrieve Emilio's sister Luisa Fortuna from the government jail. They are able to get past the guards with the help of Carlos, a butcher in El Matadero, who distracts them so Marston and Rickets can enter. The pair of gunslingers shoot their way towards Luisa's cell. Ricketts rigs the locked door with dynamite while Marston keeps watch. The two find Luisa barely alive in her cell. Landon carries Luisa as he and Marston shoot their way out. They escape on horseback only to be pursued by more Mexican soldiers which are quickly taken care of. They then regroup with Carlos who takes Luisa for medical attention. Marston meets Ricketts again at the bar in Chuparosa where he is playing poker with Andreas Müller, a German silver prospector and two other Mexican men, Manolo Santador and "The Stranger". Landon invites John to join them. After John hits a big score, Muller accuses Marston of cheating to which John declines. Muller gets angry and stands up and pulls out his gun which all the other four do the same, Muller Challenges Marston to a duel to which he accepts. While walking to the road, Landon gives John a few tips on duels. John kills Muller in the duel. Ricketts and Marston then share a drink using Mullers money to be interrupted by Sanchez threatening to slit a girl’s throat with a knife Landon tells John to be careful as he knows her. Marston manages to shoot Sanchez without harming the girl. Four accomplices arrive who start shooting at Ricketts and Marston; the two of them prevail and part ways. The two meet once again in the bar in Chuparosa, Marston asks him if he has any further information on Javier Escuella but Ricketts had none. John tells him his history of the gang he used to run in, they share a few drinks as they discuss their lives. Luisa enters the bar pleading for their help as innocent people are being sentenced to death by Colonel Allende without trial merely for having an opinion. Ricketts and Marston ambush the convoy of wagons holding the prisoners. They each take control of a wagon, killing the Mexican soldiers who try stopping them. They reach the border line to America where they are safe from the army and the prisoners are released. Landon Ricketts and John Marston say their farewells as John needs to get back on track with finding Javier Escuella. They never meet again. In the final issue of the Blackwater Ledger, it is revealed that Landon Ricketts passed away quietly in his sleep, a week before the events of Remember My Family. The paper stated that with his passing, another piece of the Old West was lost. Mission Appearances *The Gunslinger's Tragedy (Boss) *Landon Ricketts Rides Again (Boss) *Lucky in Love (Boss) *The Mexican Wagon Train (Boss) Trivia *His appearance appears to be based on Lee Van Cleef who appeared in a number of western movies. His voice and signature mustache also bear a strong resemblance to Sam Elliott. *At one point, he was married. This is clear when he states "Thank God my wife died." in the mission Lucky in Love. *It is possible Ricketts taught Jack Marston after his father's death in the three year time skip which explains how Jack knows the third level of Dead Eye. This is also shown in Jack Marston's quote when in combat "I was taught by Landon Ricketts, friend!" Although this statement is much more likely to have been "My pa knew Landon Ricketts, friend!" and was simply misheard. Ricketts quietly passed away in his sleep in early 1914 as seen in the newspaper. **It is also seen in the newspaper in 1914 that he moved back to the US 3 years earlier (1911) which makes sense with the Landon Ricketts teaching Jack Marston the Dead Eye theory. **Because Landon Ricketts teaches the player level three of Dead-Eye Targeting, this has led some to speculate that he may have also played a role in Jack Marston's training. Surprisingly, when Jack wins a duel he will usually quote "Landon Ricketts: eat your heart out!" hinting a possible connection between the two. Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters